Cassie's New Pet
by CocoaFlower21
Summary: Maggie discovers that Cassie has a new friend but it's not an imaginary friend.


**A/N: I just watched Ant-Man in theaters yesterday and it was the best decision I EVER MADE! It was an amazing movie and I loved it :D So I decided to make a one-shot about it (I might make more than one Ant-Man fanfic since I'm a fan now). Anyways, Enjoy!**

It was in the middle of the night, like 12:00AM in the morning, And Maggie just got done washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen table, she yawned and figured that it was time for her to hit the hay. She went upstairs to meet her fiancé in their room so she can go to bed, but before she could do that, she heard Cassie in her room talking to someone…. or something. Worried, Maggie knocked on her door to check on her.

"Cassie? Sweetie, are you okay?" asked Maggie. It quickly got quiet for one second, then she heard squeaking sounds. She opened the door and there was Cassie sitting on her bed holding her stuffed bunny that Scott gave to her on her birthday.

"Cassie, sweetie, it's late, who were you talking to?"

The little girl grinned hard, as if she was trying to hide something. "I couldn't sleep, I was talking to my ugly stuffed bunny that daddy gave me"

Maggie began to grow suspicious, "I see, but what was that other sound?" She questioned.

Cassie slightly jumped. "What sound?"

"That squeaking sound"

"Oh! That was me!"

"Really?"

Cassie nodded rapidly. "Yep! I was pretending to be a mouse" She claimed.

"Cassandra Lang" Maggie said, getting serious now. Cassie cringed at the way her mom called her name; she knew that she was getting on her case. "If you don't tell me what you're hiding in this room, you won't get any chocolate cake for dessert in 2 months, young lady" She demanded.

Cassie gasped; she didn't like the sound of that, so she decided to tell her mom the truth but just for the sake of the chocolate cake being away from her for 2 months. It would be like torture for her. "Um, Well, Mommy, What if I told you I made a new friend and that I wanted to keep him?"

Just then, a giant ant came out from under Cassie's bed. Maggie shrieked and slapped a hand over her mouth, trying not to wake her Paxton.

"It's okay Mommy, He won't hurt us." The giant ant crawled on Cassie's bed and cuddled next to her.

Maggie slowly removed her hand away from her mouth, trying to calm down and get her thoughts together. "Cassie, what is that thing?"

"He's a giant ant, mommy. His name is Sasha, I named him" She smiled. "Can we keep him please?"

"Cassie, I- You- I don't know how I feel about having a giant ant in the house"

"Oh, please mommy?" Cassie begged. "I could feed him, clean him, teach him tricks, take him for a walk and maybe take him to show and tell!"

"Well…."

"Pleeease?" Cassie began to pout her lip and make puppy dog eyes, holding Sasha.

Maggie sighed, it was getting really late and she was getting too tired to talk about this anymore right now. She went over and tucked Cassie in. "You know, it's getting late, you have to go to school tomorrow and we'll talk about this in the morning"

She gave the young girl a goodnight kiss on her forehead.

"What about Sasha?" Cassie reminded.

Maggie fake yawned to avoid kissing the giant ant because she thought it could have types of germs on it. "Goodnight Cassie, Mommy's getting tired, I love you"

"I love you too mommy, goodnight"

She turned off the lights and closed Cassie's door.

Sasha looked up at Cassie, tilting his head.

"Don't worry Sasha, mommy will like you. It just takes some time and before you know it, she'll love you"

Sasha cuddled up under her and both drifted off into sleep.

 _ **Back in the room~**_

Maggie dug under the covers and got comfy on the bed. Paxton was turnt sideways away from her.

"Maggie?" He sounded like he was half asleep this whole time.

"Yeah?" She replied through yawns.

"Is Cassie okay?" He questioned.

"Um, Yeah, she's okay. But Paxton can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey, go right ahead"

"How do you feel about having a….. _Pet_?"


End file.
